


Kapalit

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: Weekly Dose of Kaisoo [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Day6 band, Emo kid Kyungsoo, Fluff, M/M, Ugly Fic, word vomit
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Bawat pangyayari sa ating mga buhay ay may kapalit--maganda man o hindi.





	Kapalit

**Author's Note:**

> di ko alam pano ko to nasuka. as usual word vomit same old same old boring fiction of mine. sorry sobrang ewan tlga ata nito.

Ang hinihintay na concert ng Day6 ni Kyungsoo ay sa wakas dumating na din.

Halos lahat ng ipon niya ay laging napupunta sa mga concerts ng mga paborito niyang mga banda na karamihan ay pumunta ngayon. Sayang nga lang di makukumpleto ang kanyang listahan dahil buwag na ang pinakapaborito niyang banda na My Chemical Romance.

Kaya naman, Gerard is the Way lang naman ang naka-imprenta sa kanyang itim na t-shirt na pinareha niya sa kanyang itim na skinny jeans at itim na converse na sinamahan pa niya ng paglagay ng eyeliner sa kanyang mga mata. Kung sa trabaho, sa uniporme niya mukha siyang "baby" na madalas tawag sa kanya sa opisina, pero sa labas ng opisina at lalo na sa mga concerts na pinupuntahan niya, walang pakundangan niyang nilalahad ang kanyang emo fashion sense. At wala siyang pake kung maraming tumitingin sa kanya dahil heto ang totoong siya at hayaan na ang iba na humusga sa fashion sense niya.

 

**Kyungsoo**

San ka na?

 

Tinext ulit ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol, ang kanyang bestfriend at kasangga sa pagkahayok niya sa mga rock bands. Si Chanyeol lang din naman ang kasama niya madalas sa mga pinupuntahang concerts at ang tanging tao na makakasama rin niya sa araw na iyon.

 

Subalit, mahigit isang oras na naghihintay si Kyungso sa loob ng Starbucks para sa kaibigan.

Ayaw na ayaw pa naman din niya na naghihintay lalo na't kung klaro ang usapan kung anong oras sila dapat magkita.

Matapos ang hindi mabilang na pagbuntong-hininga at pagsipsip sa kanyang iced americano, tumunog ang kanyang cellphone. Tumatawag si Chanyeol.

Agad niya iyon sinagot.

"Hello, asan ka na ba? Mag-aalas kwatro na." Sabi niya sa kaibigan.

_"Soo, pasensya na ngayon lang ako tumawag pero may emergency kasi sa bahay. Kailangan ko magbantay sa resto namin, si Toben kasi kailangan agad operahan eh si Mama lang nandito, si Papa di ba nasa probinsya? Sensya na pre, di talaga ako makakapunta. Busy ko rin kanina kaya di kita matawagan. Pero Soo, may sasabihin ako sayo. Wag ka sana magagalit ah?"_

Sa pagsabi ni Chanyeol sa mga salitang iyon, laking gulat niya nang makita niya ang lalaking nagugustuhan na pumasok sa pinto at nagtali ang kanilang mga mata.

_"Soo? Hello? Andyan ka pa ba?"_

Papalakad si Jongin sa kanyang direksyon.

_"Soo? Si Jongin pupunta dyan para may kasama ka. Soo, narinig mo ba ako? Hello?"_

Bukod pa roon, ang mas ikinagulat ni Kyungsoo ang suot ng lalaki. Imbis na makita si Jongin sa isang makulay at in na fashion, naka-itim din na t-shirt ang lalaki at itim na skinny jeans. Suot din nito ang ilang hikaw sa tenga at hindi na alam ni Kyungsoo kung ano ang dapat maramdaman.

Una sa lahat, di natuloy si Chanyeol sa concert. Pangalawa, tumawag si Chanyeol para ipaalam sa kanya na si Jongin ang makakasama niya. At pangatlo, heto ang napakagwapong lalaki sa balat ng mundo, nakatayo sa harap ni Kyungsoo at nahihiya.

" _Soo? Hello? Hello?"_

"Y-Yeol, mamaya na tayo mag-usap. Nandito na si Jongin, okay? Bye."

"Kyung--"

Ngunit binaba na ni Kyungsoo ang tawag at hindi na niya alam ang gagawin sa harap ng crush niya.

"Uh--" Tumingin si Jongin sa upuan sa harap ni Kyungsoo. Inudyok naman niya agad ang lalaki na umupo at napasipsip siya sa kanyang inumin, ngunit nasamid dahil tumingin si Jongin sa kanya diretso sa mata.

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo ang sasabihin kay Jongin. Hindi naman din sila close ng lalaki, pero nakakasama niya si Jongin sa mga selebrasyon ng banda at sa mga birthday celebration ng pamilya ni Chanyeol. Madalas sa inuman din pero madalang silang nagkakausap. Hi, hello, kamusta ka, okay lang ako ang madalas nilang salitan ng mga salita. Walang malalim na usapan, ngunit si Kyungsoo ay mabilis na tinamaan at isang gabi ay napaamin siya kay Chanyeol na may gusto nga siya kay Jongin.

"N-Nakikinig ka rin ba ng Day6?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo sa lalaki. Inipon niya ang kanyang buong lakas para lang hindi maging awkward ang sitwasyon nila sa punung-puno ng tao na Starbucks. Isa pa, yun lang ang agad na pumasok na tanong sa isip ni Kyungsoo na agad niyang binitawan. O marahil naman, wrong move ang tanong niya.

Tumango si Jongin. "Hm, sabihin na nating oo." Ngiti pa nito pero pag-iiba bigla. "Uh, yung suot ko ba, pwede na ba?"

Sa pagkaalaala ni Kyungsoo, mahilig si Jongin sa RnB at slow songs, liban na lang kung ang banda mismo ni Chanyeol ang nagpapatugtog.

Tiningnan ulit maigi ni Kyungsoo si Jongin at tumango nang dahan-dahan. "P-Pwede na, pero, di ka naman nagsusuot ng ganito kapag nagkikita-kita tayo...uhm...uh, ibig ko sabihin, teka, sandali, ano, hindi naman sa ayoko ng suot mo, uh uy hindi ko sinasabi na ayaw ko sa suot mo. Nagulat lang ako ganito suot mo kasi di ba, di ka naman ganito talaga manamit?" Yumuko bigla si Kyungsoo sa hiya at dahil na rin sa pamumula ng kanyang mukha. Yun na ata ang pinakamahaba niyang nasabi kay Jongin sa isang taon nang simula silang nagkakilala.

Imbis na ang inaasahan niyang reaksyon kay Jongin ay negatibo, narinig lang niya itong tumawa. Sinilip niya si Jongin mula sa kanyang mahahabang pilikmata at napalabi siya.

"Gusto ko din subukan 'tong style na 'to. Matagal na. Siguro, ngayon lang ako nagkalakas ng loob? Deh, ngayon talaga ako nagkalas ng loob." Tawa-tawa pa niyang sabi, sabay tingin sa kanyang relos. "Mag-aalas singko na, pumila na tayo. Tara."

Agad na napatingin rin si Kyungsoo sa kanyang relos at tama nga si Jongin, kailangan na nilang pumila para makakuha ng magandang pwesto sa VVIP standing.

Sa pila, pinagtitinginan sila ng mga tao. Marahil sa suot nila dahil sila lang ang bukod tanging naka-itim. Paalala, hindi MCR concert ang pupuntahan nila. Korean rockband na Day6 ang pinunta nila dito. Pero bakit tila ang iba ay kinukuhaan din sila ng litrato dalawa ni Jongin?

Napayuko na lang si Kyungsoo sa hiya at niyakap ang kanyang backpack na nakasabit sa kanyang harapan.

Kinalabit siya ni Jongin sa balikat.

"Ayos ka lang?"

Liningon ni Kyungsoo ang kasama at tumango bago tumingin ulit sa kanyang harapan at ngumuso.

 

_-_

 

Pagkapasok nila sa Kia Theater, nabuhayan na ulit ng dugo si Kyungsoo. Sabik na sabik na siyang makita ang Day6. Kaba at sabik ang namumutawi sa kanyang isipan. Nawala na rin ang pagkahiya niya kay Jongin dahil sa kasabikan niyang mapanood ang bago niyang paboritong banda. Maraming tao sa paligid kaya hindi maiwasan minsan na siya ay magitgit. Pano pa kaya kung nag-umpisa na mismo ang concert? Tiyak mabubugbog siya kapag nag-umpisa na magpatugtog ang banda.

Natulak bahagya si Kyungsoo ng mga sumisiksik na mga babae kaya naman panay rin ang pagbunggo ng kanyang katawan kay Jongin.

"S-Sorry--" Paumanhin niya sa kasama na ngayon ay nakahawak sa kanyang mga braso.

Nginitian lang siya ni Jongin at tinapik sa balikat. "Wala yun. Ayan na, mag-uumpisa na."

Matapos iyon sabihin ni Jongin, sumara ang mga ilaw sa paligid at isang kalabit sa gitara ang umalingawngaw sa buong lugar.

Kumislap ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo at maiyak-iyak na nang nakaturo na ang spotlight sa limang miyembro ng Day6.

Nawala na sa mundong ibabaw si Kyungsoo nang mag-umpisa na magperform ang Day6. Mahal na mahal na talaga niya ang bandang ito na nadiskubre lang din niya dahil kay Chanyeol.

Di na rin niya alintana na kasama niya si Jongin dahil nakiki-sing along na rin siya sa mga kanta at winawagayway pati ang kanyang mga kamay sa taas.

Sa kalagitnaan din ng concert, nililingon-lingon na rin ni Kyungsoo si Jongin at nahuhuli niya itong nakatingin sa kanya tuwing titingin siya. Hindi naman niya iyon binibigyan ng malisya, sa katunayan, sinusuklian na lang din niya ito ng isang malaking ngiti dahil nag-eenjoy talaga siya sa concert ng Day6.

Pero iba ang epekto kay Kyungsoo nang tugtugin ang kanyang mga paboritong kanta lalo na ng kinanta ng banda ang _Hi, Hello_.

Nanahimik si Kyungsoo sa kanta at pinanood lang nang taimtim ang banda.

"Alam mo, isa yan sa paborito kong kanta nila. Yan yung unang pinarinig sa akin ni Yeol nun, tas wala na, pinakinggan ko na lahat ng kanta nila. Ikaw ba, anong paborito mong kanta nila?" Tingala ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin na nakatuon lang din ang mga mata sa entablado.

"Paborito ko?" Kumurap-kurap si Jongin at saglit na tumingin kay Kyungsoo. "Hm, yan din."

Natawa na lang nang tahimik si Kyungsoo at hindi na rin siya nagulat sa sagot ni Jongin. Halos lahat din ng nakarinig ng kantang Hi, Hello ay agad nilang nagustuhan ang melodiya at liriko nito.

Nagpatuloy ang kanta hanggang sa matapos ito, ngunit ang babae sa harapan ni Kyungsoo ay naitulak paatras na nagdulot para kay Kyungsoo na mapaatras din at mawala sa balanse. Buti na lang at nasa likuran niya si Jongin na agad siyang sinalo sa beywang.

"Sorry," paumanhin ng babae sa kanya na tinanguan lang niya at tumugtog ang _I Loved You_ na isa rin sa mga paboritong kanta ni Kyungsoo.

"Okay ka lang? Nagkakatulakan na naman. Tsk. Dito ka lang sa tabi ko." Bulong ni Jongin sa kanya. Hindi niya alam kung sa kanta ba siya kinikilig o kay Jongin mismo pero tumango at nagpasalamat lang siya sa lalaki at nagpatuloy sa panonood.

Napakagat sa ilalim na labi si Kyungsoo at napangiti. Alam man niya na magkaibang-magkaiba sila ni Jongin at hindi niya abot kamay ang lalaki, sa mga oras na iyon, sinabi niya sa sarili na susulitin niya ang mga oras na kasama niya ito kahit ito na ang huling pagkakataon na magkakasama sila na silang dalawa lang.

"Hindi ko talaga inakala na nakikinig ka rin pala ng Day6. Ang dami sigurong hinawaan ni Chanyeol. Pero kasi ang galing nila no?" Daldal bigla ni Kyungsoo habang kinakanta ng banda ang _Shoot Me_.

Tumango at tumawa lang si Jongin sa kanyang tabi at kahit sa ganoong palitan lang ng mga reaksyon at salita, masaya na si Kyungsoo.

"Eto na ata ang pinakamasayang concert na napuntahan ko." Komento bigla ni Jongin na may kaakibat na magandang ngiti sa kanyang mga labi.

"Alam mo, ako rin." Dagdag ni Kyungsoo. Tila lahat ng hiya niya noon sa pakikipag-usap kay Jongin ay biglang naglaho, dahil ngayon, ang alam niya ay kumportable at masaya siya kasama si Jongin.

 

-

 

Matapos ang concert, bumili muna ang dalawa ng makakakain sa Jollibee.

Gabi na rin at papauwi na ang iba pang dumalo sa concert tulad nila.

Subalit sila, naglalakad-lakad muna sila habang kumakain.

"Hatid na kita sa inyo."

"Uy, wag na." Tanggi agad ni Kyungsoo sa kasama kahit gusto rin niya maranasan na maihatid ni Jongin papauwi sa kanila.

Ngumuso si Jongin. Hindi niya nagustuhan ang sagot ni Kyungsoo. "Sige na, hatid na kita. Minsan lang tayo magkasama ng ganito oh. Sulitin na natin hanggang pag-uwi mo. Book na ako ng Grab."

Kumagat si Jongin sa burger na kinakain habang nagtitipa sa kanyang cellphone.

Pinanood ni Kyungsoo ang lalaki na panay ang pindot sa cellphone. Kumukunot din ang noo dito dahil hirap ito makapag-book.

"Ito na." Sambit ni Jongin. Nanatili sila sa kanilang kinakatayuan. "Five minutes pa. VTQ 546 yung plate number. Kulay pula na Vios."

Sumipsip si Kyungsoo sa hawak na cup ng coke.

"Kyungsoo, may tanong ako..." Simula ni Jongin.

"Ano yun?"

"Nahihiya ka pa rin ba sa akin?"

Huminto si Kyungsoo sa pagsipsip ng inumin dahik baka masamid lang siya sa kung ano mang kauungkatan ng usapan nila ni Jongin.

"Nung una, oo. Nung dumating ka."

"Ngayon?"

"Di na masyado..." Sipsip niya ulit sa kanyang inumin. Pasalamat niya at gabi na dahil sigurado siyang namumula na ang kanyang mukha.

"Ang totoo niyan, kahit ako rin nung una nahiya ako. Lalo na't ginaya ko rin style ng pananamit mo. Pero ngayon hindi na. Wala na hiya hiya."

Pagtingala ni Kyungsoo nakatingin sa kanya si Jongin at nakangiti. Napakagat na lang siya sa straw ng kanyang inumin at napaiwas ng tingin. Ngunit sa loob loob niya ay may kilig na kumakalat sa buo niyang katawan.

"Jongin, ayan na ata yung sasakyan." Turo ni Kyungsoo sa nakahinto na kotse sa di kalayuan." Nguso niya sa isang pulang Vios.

"Yan na nga yun." Tapik ni Jongin sa braso niya at tsaka sila sumakay sa likod ng sasakyan.

Inayos ni Kyungsoo ang basura nilang dalawa ni Jongin at binitbit, ngunit kinuha ni Jongin ang basura sa kanya at siya na ang humawak nito.

Napangiti naman si Kyungsoo sa ginawa ni Jongin at nagpasalamat.

"Marami pa akong tanong, Kyungsoo. Ano pa ba mga paborito mong banda?"

"Marami. My Chemical Romance talaga pinakapaborito ko. Pero gusto ko din yung Fall Out Boy, Panic! At The Disco, All Time Low. Uh, dami eh. Pero karamihan sa mga pinapakinggan ko mga luma na na banda. Linkin Park din pala tapos kung alam mo yung Incubus, Oasis. Ang dami ko pinapakinggan. Sa Japanese, One Ok Rock tsaka Uverworld at syempre Day6!" Masayang paglilista ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang mga paborito. "Ikaw? Ang alam ko, mahilig ka sa RnB hindi sa rock."

"Pano mo nalaman mahilig ako sa RnB? Ikaw ah, tinatanong mo si Chanyeol tungkol sa akin no? Crush mo ba ako, Kyungsoo?" Asar bigla ni Jongin sa kanya na ikinatimpi ng bibig niya. "Biro lang." Ngunit natatawa pa rin si Jongin.

Nanatiling nakayuko tuloy si Kyungsoo dahil sa hiya.

"Pero oo, RnB talaga gusto ko. Slow songs ganun. The Weeknd tsaka si Frank Ocean pinapakinggan ko. Subukan mo din sila pakinggan, para kapag nag-concert yung isa sa kanila punta tayo. Si The Weeknd actually pupunta siya sa December. Pero ipon muna ulit ako. Binili ko kasi ticket ni Yeol. Sana maging okay na din si Toben." Buntong-hininga ni Jongin na sinangayunan naman ni Kyungsoo.

"Napakinggan ko na mga kanta ni The Weeknd tsaka Frank Ocean. Try mo din makinig ng MCR. Pero natuwa ako kasi nakikinig ka ng Day6."

"Napakinggan mo na mga kanta ni The Weeknd tsaka Frank Ocean?"

"Oo..." Sagot ni Kyungsoo habang sariwa pa sa kanyang isip kung paano niya tinanong si Chanyeol sa mga gustong kanta ni Jongin noon. Gusto din niya kase malaman ang paborito ni Jongin at pinakinggan naman niya lahat ng kanta ng mga mang-aawit na ito.

"Napakinggan ko na din yung MCR. Yung Welcome to the Black Parade nga yung gusto ko. Tama ba yung title?"

"Oo, oo, tama. Yung gusto ko naman kay The Weeknd yung...nalimutan ko title pero ganito yung tono," klinaro niya ang kanyang lalamunan at kinanta ang naaalala niyang liriko.

"Oh," Tulalang sabi sa kanya ni Jongin matapos siyang kumanta.

"Napakamot si Kyungsoo sa ulo at nahiya. "Sorry, di ako magaling kumanta."

Umiling si Jongin. "Uy hindi. Ang galing mo nga. The Hills yang sinasabi mo."

Nahiyang nakangiti si Kyungsoo dahil sa papuri ni Jongin.

"Di ba may aso ka rin? Poodles?" Pag-iiba naman ni Kyungsoo.

"Tatlo sila. Si Monggu, si Janggu tsaka si Janggah na ang taba taba na ngayon." Pinakita pa ni Jongin ang mga litrato ng mga aso niya kay Kyungsoo sa kanyang cellphone at ang ilang litrato din na kasama siya ng mga cute na aso nito. "Di ba ikaw din? Poodles din?"

"Hm. Eto." Pinakita ni Kyungsoo ang mga litrato ng aso niya. "Si Meokmul tsaka si Hoochoo."

"Minsan dapat magkita 'tong mga anak natin. Ano? Okay ba yun sayo?"

"Sige ba. Wala rin kalaro mga aso ko na iba. Sana lang di sila mag-away."

"Hindi yan. Mababait 'tong mga anak ko, tinuruan ko mga yan ng magandang asal." Tawa nilang dalawa bigla.

"Kung magsalita ka parang bata yung mga alaga mo."

"Tinuturing ko kasi silang bata. Mga anak ko na cute cute." Nguso at tawa bigla ni Jongin.

"Kung sabagay ako rin, trato ko sa dalawa parang mga bata din. Cute cute nila." Bumuntong-hininga siya sa tuwa.

Lumipas ang ilang minuto ng pag-uusap nila at di nila namalayan na dumating na pala sila sa harapan ng bahay ni Kyungsoo. Di pa nila malalaman kung hindi sila tinawag ng drayber. Masyado kasi silang nagalak sa pagkukwentuhan sa isa't-isa na hindi na nila namalayan ang paligid. Siguro ganun nga talaga kapag nag-eenjoy ka sa ginagawa mo. Lahat nawawala. Lumalabo. Parang si Jongin tsaka si Kyungsoo. Ang alam lang nila, nag-uusap sila, magkasama sila, di nila alintana ang iba pang bagay dahil nakatuon lang sila sa isa't-isa.

Pagkababa nila ng sasakyan, hinarap agad ni Kyungsoo si Jongin at binuksan ang kanyang pitaka. "Magkano yun, Jongin?"

"Wag na. Libre ko na yun."

"Nag-iipon ka para sa concert ni The Weeknd, babayaran ko yun."

"Di na kailangan, Soo."

"Ayaw mo talaga na bayaran ko?"

Umiling si Jongin na nakangiti. "Ayoko."

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo. "Sige. Salamat. Pero pano ka uuwi?"

"Mag-bubook ulit ng Grab." Maligalig na sagot ni Jongin.

"Dapat dun ka na lang ulit sumakay."

"Pwede naman mag-book ulit."

"Hm." Katahimikan. "Uh, papasok na ako sa loob." Turo ni Kyungsoo sa nakasarang berdeng gate.

Tumango si Jongin.

Tumalikod si Kyungsoo at lumakad papalapit sa gate nang sundan siya bigla ni Jongin.

"Teka, may sasabihin ako."

Humarap ulit si Kyungsoo sa lalaki.

"Ano?"

Malalim ang tingin ni Jongin sa kanya at may pagkatagal na hindi kinaya ni Kyungsoo kaya umiwas siya ng tingin at binuksan ang kandado ng kanilang gate.

"Pwede bang..."

"Pwede?" Tingala ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

Lumunon si Jongin at hinawi ang buhok. "Kyungsoo, pwede ba kitang ligawan?"

"Ano?" Gulat ni Kyungsoo.

"Gusto kita. Matagal na. Nahihiya lang ako sayo. Pero nung tumawag si Chanyeol na nakiusap na samahan kita sinabi niya sa akin na gamitin ko na 'to na pagkakataon para mapalapit pa lalo sayo. Ang hirap umamin, pucha. Sa T.V parang ang dali-dali pero ngayon, tangina, ang hirap pala." Napahawak si Jongin sa kanyang dibdib at pinagmasdan si Kyungsoo. "Uhm, wag ka sana mailang sa akin. Shet." Napahilamos bigla ng mukha si Jongin. "Shet sana wag magbago tingin mo sa akin. Kung kelan nagiging kumportable na tayo sa isa't-isa, ngayon pa ako umamin. Pero, kaya din ako nagbihis ng ganito alam mo ba kasi couple outfit sana. Uh, at ang totoo niyan, ngayon ko lang napakinggan yung ibang kanta ng Day6. Pero yung _Hi, Hello_ , gusto ko siya...uh..." Tawa at biglang hiya ni Jongin. 

Nakatitig lang si Kyungsoo sa lalaki. Akala niya noon walang pag-asa ang isang emo kid tulad niya para kay Jongin, pero mukhang may himala pa rin pala.

Isang malaking ngiti ang sinagot ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin. Oo, nagulat siya sa nalaman na pagkukunwari ni Jongin na may alam tungkol sa Day6 pero hindi naman ito big deal sa kanya kaya natawa na lang din siya.

"Alam ni Chanyeol na may gusto ka sa akin?"

"Oo. Kaya nga nakinig ako ng MCR tsaka kung anu-ano para kapag nagkausap tayo, maka-relate ako sayo. Siya pinagtatanungan ko. Pero yung sa Day6 di ko pa kasi napapakinggan lahat...Uh, Soo, gabi na pasok ka na. Di naman ako nagmamadali."

"Di ba sinabi ni Chanyeol sayo na may gusto rin ako sayo?"

"Hindi...teka, ano?"

"Wala. Papasok na ako." Bumungisngis si Kyungsoo at gusto na niyang tumakbo sa kanyang kwarto para tumalon at magdiwang. Binuksan niya ang gate at pumasok na sa loob.

Nasa labas pa rin si Jongin at nakatingin sa kanya.

Nakahawak si Kyungsoo sa gilid ng gate at nagtago kaunti sa likod nito.

"Uhm, Jongin?"

"Hm?"

"Sigurado ka bang gusto mo idate ang tulad kong emo?" Nahihiyang tanong ni Kyungsoo, pero nangangati ang kanyang dila na itanong iyon kay Jongin.

Ngumiti si Jongin at tumango. "Oo. Wala naman yan sa style mo o sa kung anong genre ng kanta na gusto mo."

Kinilig lalo si Kyungsoo sa sinagot ng lalaki kaya napakagat siya sa labi.

"B-Bukas gusto mo kita tayo? Kasama mga a-anak natin?"

"Oo naman. Bukas ah, sabi mo yan."

Tumango nang mabilis si Kyungsoo. Siguradong sigurado sa kanyang desisyon. "Bukas."

"Bukas..." Pag-uulit muli ni Jongin.

 

-

 

Sa paglipas ng mga araw na dumating sa paglipas ng mga buwan, lumalabas labas na ang dalawa na di rin nila akalain na inaabangan din pala sila ng buong tropa. Madalas na rin ang palitan nila ng playlist pero pagdating sa Day6, sa lahat ng kanta nila ay nagkakasundo sila.

Matapos ang ilang araw ng pang-aasar sa kanilang estado ng relasyon, lalong napapalapit sa isa't-isa si Jongin at Kyungsoo.

Nasa Quezon City Memorial Circle ang dalawang lalaki kasama ang kanilang mga aso. Maaga sila pumunta sa lugar para mag-jogging kasama ang kanilang mga 'chikiting', kaya naman matapos ang ilang oras na pag-ikot sa lugar, humanap sila ng puno na masisilungan at doon muna nagpahinga.

Napagod din ang kanilang mga aso na nagpapahinga na rin tulad nila. Si Hoochoo ay nakahiga sa kandungan ni Jongin habang si Janggah naman ay nasa kandungan ni Kyungsoo.

Nakahiga ang ulo ni Kyungsoo sa balikat ni Jongin at umiidlip. May saksak na earphones sa kanilang mga tenga. Sa kanan na tenga ni Jongin at sa kaliwang tenga naman ni Kyungsoo. Gamit nila ang cellphone ni Kyungsoo na panay rock songs ang kanta at may iilan din naman na RnB na mga pinarinig ni Jongin sa kanya.  Hinayaan lang ni Jongin ang lalaki sa kanyang tabi at sinilip-silip. _You Are Beautiful_ pa naman din ng Day6 and tugtog na tamang tama naman din dahil napakaganda pa rin ni Kyungsoo kahit tulog na naka eye-liner.

Habang hinihintay ang lalaki na magising, pinagmasdan niya muna ang mga tao sa paligid. Mga pamilya, magkakaibigan, magkasintahan na naglalakad-lakad at nag-eenjoy sa paligid. Pinatay ni Jongin ang musika at tinanggal muna ang earphone sa mga tenga nila ni Kyungsoo at tinabi iyon. Malolowbat na rin kasi si Kyungsoo.

Hinahaplos din niya ang balahibo ni Hoochoo at pinapanood sina Monggu, Meokmul and Janggu sa kanilang harapan na ngayon ay naghaharutan na. Maya’t-maya, nagising si Hoochoo at tumingin sa kanya. Ilang segundo rin ang dumaan na katahimikan sa kanya.

"Choo, tingin mo, kailan kaya ako sasagutin ng Daddy Soo mo?" Tanong niya bigla sa aso ni Kyungsoo na tumahol lang sa kanya. "Shh, wag maingay, tulog pa si Kyungsoo." Haplos niya ulit sa aso.

Nilingon niya ang natutulog pa rin na lalaki sa balikat niya. Medyo ngawit na rin and balikat niya pero di niya magawang ialis ang ulo ni Kyungsoo dahil ayaw niya itong magising.

"Hay, Hoochoo, mahal na mahal ko na 'tong Daddy Soo mo. Sobra na. Minsan masakit na sa dibdib kapag kinikilig ako. Akala ko noon kapag nasasaktan lang sumasakit ang dibdib, pati rin pala kapag kinikilig. Kinikilig din ba si Kyungsoo? Kinakausap rin ba kayo ni Meokmul tungkol sa akin?" Nguso niya sa aso na umalis na sa kandungan niya at sumama na kina Monggu para maglaro.

"Oo na." Biglang may bumulong. Napatingin si Jongin sa lalaki sa balikat niya na umupo na nang maayos, umunat ng mga braso at humikab.

Nakatitig lang si Jongin kay Kyungsoo na tumingin din sa kanya kilaunan nang diretso sa mata.

"Oo na."

"Oo na, ano?"

Tinabi ni Kyungsoo si Janggah at tsaka pinitik ang noo ni Jongin.

"Oo na nga. Mahal din kita. Ano ba gusto mo na mangyari?" Natatawang sabi ni Kyungsoo.

"Narinig mo mga sinabi ko?"

"Yes, Daddy?" Sagot ni Kyungsoo na patanong.

"Daddy?"

Tumawa nang malakas si Kyungsoo at sinuntok nang mahina ang braso ni Jongin.

"Di ako tulog, baliw. Nakapikit lang ako. Ano na? Sinasagot na kita. Wala ka ba gagawin?"

Lumunon si Jongin. Hindi makapag-isip nang maayos. "Tayo na? As in tayo na?"

"Oo nga. Ano ba yan paulit-ulit!"

Ngumiti nang malaki si Jongin sa narinig at sa nakikitang sinseridad sa ekspresyon ng mukha ni Kyungsoo. Kaya naman, hindi na rin niya pinalagpas pa at mabilis siyang humalik sa pisngi ng bago niyang kasintahan. Ganoon din si Kyungsoo sa kanya at sila ay nagtawanan at nilaro ang kanilang mga chikiting na ngayon ay trinato na nilang sarili nilang mga anak.

**Author's Note:**

> PERO LEGIT LISTEN TO ME YOU GUYS SHOULDN'T SLEEP ON DAY6! PAKINGGAN NIYO LAHAT NG KANTA NILA LAHAT MASTERPIECE AS IN NO JOKE MINDBLOWN AKO SA BANDANG 'TO


End file.
